Haruko Isei
Summary Haruko was born to a pair of loving parents within the righteous Isei Clan. He had an average childhood at best. Despite being 5 at the time during the great war, He was among the thousands who was caught within the Infinite Tsukuyomi. After being freed from it, he cried because he saw his dad as a shriveled up husk. Haruko then had to be hospitalized because his chakra was 99% drained. He was all skin and bone at that point to the point where his clothing appeared too big on him, and his chakra network was badly damaged. Several years later, he regained his original shape, and put on weight again, However he had to have a Chakra booster implanted onto him. This was used so he can control his chakra. Graduation from the academy, Haruko was teamed up with Jorou Tawa and Kuniyo Takenaka. Here, they met their sensei, Katsuro Uchiha they were an odd bunch and they completed a lot of missions. As Genin, Haruko had poor chakra control and was often scolded. They eventually get signed up for the Chunin exams. After passing the exam, Haruko was deemed leader of the team and he has earned the respect of the Jonin. Haruko is often seen hanging out with Team 2, the recent batch of Genin as an older brother. He teaches them jutsu and often spars against them. A gap also formed between Haruko and Jorou. The two friends plan on fighting. Besides that, he views this as another step towards becoming a clan lord. Appearance and Personality Haruko is fairly tall, with messy black hair and blue eyes, a trademark among the Isei Clan. He wears a red and white shirt with the Isei Clan symbol on it, a mesh undershirt, black pants and black sandals. Due to a burn on his right arm, he keeps it wrapped up in tape. Haruko can be described as an enigma. He had a somewhat stoic, cold and calm demeanor. However once he met Kazumaru, Akiyuchi and Koinu, His personality changed somewhat. He became more open, and often at times acted like a big brother to the trio, often being the trio's main source of advice and wisdom. Haruko even helped them out of trouble on many occasions. When asked about the chakra booster on his chest, He'd give a vague answer and change the subject, showing he has some insecurities. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Haruko Isei Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Part I: 1-2 | Part II: 3-4 | The Last: 7 | During Boruto: 20 | 3YAB: 23 Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Martial Arts, Augmentation Manipulation (Able to modify his Chakra booster to increase Chakra output, or to reduce Chakra Output.) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Block level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Akiyuchi and Kazumaru. Moved so fast that Kazumaru couldn't even react with his sharingan activated) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 10 Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Block Class Durability: '''At least '''City Block level Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, several yards with ninjutsu '''Standard Equipment: '''Kunai, Explosive Paper Tags, Shuriken '''Intelligence: '''Skilled in combat '''Weaknesses: '''His kekkei Genkai can weaken him a bit, his chakra booster can overload and short circuit, causing his chakra to be unusable while it recharges '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Fiery Sword Creation: ''A technique where the user manifests flames and they shape them into a sword, making the user's attacks inflict fire damage. * ''Fire Style: Blazing Shuriken: ''A Jutsu where the user can coat their Shuriken once thrown in a flame, inflicting small explosions upon impact More to be added.. -Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. * ''Earth-Style Wall:' The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. * ''Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu: The user does five handsigns and brings forth a sharp earth pillar from the ground. More to be added -Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * ''Wind Release: Faithful Wind Blade: ''Using a blade like Kunai, Katana, sword, or anything with a blade sticking it is used as base and from the blade a giant 10 foot condense blade of wind formed, since it's made out of wind it is light as a feather and it is able to cut easily through hard dense materials also it is able to add another element to the mix to make it more destruction from it. more to be added -Meiton (Divine Release): A Kekkei Genkai unique to The Isei Clan. It allows the user to use powerful jutsu, however it causes too much strain on the body, often making the user feel weakened after using it. * ''Rosedon: ''A Jutsu learned from Buke Isei; The user creates spiraling chakra in his hand, and compresses it into a flaming Rasengan. * God force: A technique where the user gets coated in a white milky aura that increases his statistics immensely, however extended use will wear Haruko out. Others Put some minor information about the character here. '''Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC